Transformer stories
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Time to learn Sunday morning values. Learn from the transformers about everyday lessons from the bible. And see how God made you specail


Transformer Stories. Is god with me when I'm S-scared?

"Hi kids and welcome to Transformer stories. I'm Optimus prime." Optimus said. "And I'm Megatron." Megatron said. "We are here to help you with your questions." Optimus said. "Yep," Megatron agreed. "Today we have letter from Isabella Reigna of Mesquite Texas." Optimus said. _"Dear Optimus and Megatron sometimes I believe that there are monsters in closet and under my bed that makes me really scared! What should I do? Your friend Isabella."_ "Wow that's a good question. I once thought there were monsters under my bed and in my closet too." Megatron said. "Really? What happened?" Optimus asked him. "Turns out they weren't monsters at all the ones in my closet were my hoppy frog slippers and the one under my bed was just my plush shark snappy." Megatron said. "Wow okay Bella first check if it is just your slippers and toys then watch this a time when little Stardust got afraid too." Optimus said. "Roll film!" Megatron said.

"It's alive it's alive!" The scientist on TV said. Stardust was watching the show. "Speak!" He said. "Ahh" The monster said. "Walk to me wait not to the door come back Frankenbot! Come back!" The scientist shouted. Stardust began to feel a little uneasy. "Stardust time for bed." Slipstream said. "Mommy just three more minutes," Stardust begged. "You said that three minutes ago," Slipstream answered. "But." Stardust said. "Up those stairs and in to bed your father will be up in a while to tuck in bed besides I think this show is too scary for you." Slipstream told her. "I'm not scared I like it." Stardust said. She looked at her family picture and smiled then it got scary and she ran into her room. She sat in her bed then the house began to shake and Optimus and Megatron came crashing in. But Megatron fell into the closet. "Hi I'm Optimus." Optimus said. "Hi" Stardust said. The rustling was heard. "Something is in my closet it is a big scary lizard a giant hairy rat! A baby transformer?" Stardust said when Megatron came walking out wearing one of her dolls bonnets. "His name is Megatron." Optimus said as Megatron took the bonnet of. "We are here to help because you looked a little frightened there." Optimus said. "I wasn't that scared!" Stardust said. "But you were scared." Optimus said. "Not too scared. "I guess we'll we were going to sing you a song." Optimus said. "Well since your here how about you sing it." She said. "I don't know." Optimus said. "Sing it!" She demanded. "Okay." They said. _"You were lying your bed you were feeling kind of sleepy but you couldn't close your eyes because the room was getting creepy." Optimus sang. "Were those eyeballs in the closet? Was that Godzilla in the hall?" Megatron sang. "There was something big and hairy casting shadows on the wall. Now your heart is beating like drum your skin is getting clammy. Because there are hundred tiny monsters jumping right into your jammies!" Optimus sang._ "What are you going to do?" Optimus asked. "I'm going to call the cops." She answered. "You don't have to do anything." Optimus said. "What? Why?' Stardust asked. "Because….." Optimus said. _"God is bigger than the boogie man he is bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV and he is watching out for you and me!"_ Optimus said. "Get it?" Optimus asked. Stardust looked confused so they told that God made everything in the universe. Then Frankenbot came in then he told he was an actor named Tidal wave and was from Nashville. "I get it!" She said. _"So when I'm lying my bed and the furniture starts creeping I'll just laugh and say hey cut that out! and get back to my sleeping. Because I know that God's the biggest and he is watching all the while when I get scared I'll think of him and close my eyes smile! God is bigger the Boogie man! He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV and he's watching out for you and me!" Stardust sang. "Are you frightened?" A little monster asked. "No not really." Stardust replied. "Are you worried?" another asked. "Not a bit because I know what ever that may happen that God can handle it." Stardust replied. "I'm sorry that I scared you when you when you saw me on TV." Tidal wave sang. "That's okay when I know that God is taking care of me!" Stardust sang. "God is bigger than the boogie man he's bigger than Godzilla and the monsters on TV oh God is bigger than the boogie man he's bigger than Godzilla and the monsters on TV and he's watching out for you and me!" Everyone sang. "One more time!" Stardust said. "God is bigger than the Boogie man he's bigger than Godzilla and the monsters on TV, God is bigger than the Boogie man he's bigger than Godzilla and the monsters on TV and he's watching out for you and MEEEEEE!" Everyone sang._

"Stardust what is with all the noise?" Starscream asked when he came in to the room. "Just singing," she replied. "Stardust I think you should be careful about what shows you watch on TV because we don't want you to get scared." Starscream told her. "I know daddy and I know that God is bigger than anything I fear so I know there is nothing to be afraid of." Stardust said. "That's right get some sleep now okay sweetie." Starscream said. "Night daddy," Stardust said.

Daniel in the lions' den

Hot shot: Daniel

Knockout: King Darrius

Maime, Trapper, Cutter: The wise men

A long time ago there was man named Daniel. When Daniel was just a boy he was taken to a place called Babylon. Daniel missed his friends very much and he prayed to God every day to tell him to keep his friends and family safe. God helped Daniel grow in wisdom through the years. That night the king had a dream.

" _I'm king Darrius I've had a dream and I'm feeling rather frightened since I don't know what it means," Darrius sang. "We are your wise men even though we are using all our wisdom we don't know what it means," Maime sang. "WHAT!?" Darrius said. "But there is one who is wiser still and Daniel is his name before you take another sleeping pill perhaps he can explain." Trapper sang. Daniel ran in. "My name is Daniel that much is true but it is God who gave me wisdom he will help me explain your dream to you." Daniel sang._ Daniel explained the dream. _"Daniel you have in enlightened me you are now second in command!" Darrius sang._ This was good news for Daniel but bad news for the wise men because each one of them wanted to second in command so they came up with plan to get rid of Daniel.

"King Darrius some of your people want to bow down to other men so everyone has to pray to you." Maime said. "Good but what if they don't?" Darrius asked. "If they don't?" Darrius asked. "If they don't obey any citizen will be thrown into the lions den." Cutter said. "Okay," Darrius said.

Everyone heard about the new law even Daniel but Daniel knew God's law and it said they should only pray to God. Just like every day Daniel prayed thanking God for everything even though he knew it would get him in trouble. Daniel was caught and thrown into the lions' den. The king Darrius heard about this he felt like he lost a good friend so he prayed to God to keep Daniel safe.

"What am I going to do?" Daniel said. Then Daniel remembered God is always with him even in the lion's den.

The next morning everyone ran over to the lions' den to see what was left of Daniel. Daniel walked out. The wise men were shocked. _"For sure your God is above all men now I understand even deep within the lions' you were in his hand!" Darrius sang._ "I have new law everyone should pray to Daniels God no more praying to me. Whose idea was that? Oh I remember." Darrius said. "I hear they are looking for wise men down in Egypt bye!" Maime said. Darrius and Daniel began to chase them.

"Wow those stories were great." Optimus said. "Yes they sure were, so we are here by Typsie to talk about we have learned to day." Megatron said. "Stardust learned that God is bigger than anything she feared." Optimus said. "And Daniel learned that God is always with so he had no need to fear either." Megatron said.

Beep boop Typsie beeped. Cast all your anxieties on him for he cares for you. 1 peter 5:7.

"That verse says if we are afraid to let God know it and he will help us." Megatron said. "Well that's all the time we for today kids. Remember God made you special," Optimus said. "And he loves you very much," Megatron said. "Bye!" Optimus and Megatron said together.


End file.
